minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
Script Library
This library is for generic scripts usable in any Custom Stuff project. Load them with mod.loadScript() itemID Enumerator CS1 had an itemID enumerator that could be used to easily access vanilla Minecraft item IDs rather than having to constantly look them up. Loading this script will give you an object that (for example) lets you specify itemID.IRONSHOVEL instead of having to remember the item ID for an iron shovel. itemEnum.js itemID = new Object(); itemID.IRONSHOVEL = 256; itemID.IRONPICKAXE = 257; itemID.IRONAXE = 258; itemID.FLINTANDSTEEL = 259; itemID.REDAPPLE = 260; itemID.BOW = 261; itemID.ARROW = 262; itemID.COAL = 263; itemID.DIAMOND = 264; itemID.IRONINGOT = 265; itemID.GOLDINGOT = 266; itemID.IRONSWORD = 267; itemID.WOODENSWORD = 268; itemID.WOODENSHOVEL = 268; itemID.WOODENPICKAXE = 270; itemID.WOODENAXE = 271; itemID.STONESWORD = 272; itemID.STONESHOVEL = 273; itemID.STONEPICKAXE = 274; itemID.STONEAXE = 275; itemID.DIAMONDSWORD = 276; itemID.DIAMONDSHOVEL = 277; itemID.DIAMONDPICKAXE = 278; itemID.DIAMONDAXE = 279; itemID.STICK = 280; itemID.BOWL = 281; itemID.MUSHROOMSOUP = 282; itemID.GOLDSWORD = 283; itemID.GOLDSHOVEL = 284; itemID.GOLDPICKAXE = 285; itemID.GOLDAXE = 286; itemID.STRING = 287; itemID.FEATHER = 288; itemID.GUNPOWDER = 289; itemID.WOODENHOE = 290; itemID.STONEHOE = 291; itemID.IRONHOE = 292; itemID.DIAMONDHOE = 293; itemID.GOLDHOE = 294; itemID.SEEDS = 295; itemID.WHEAT = 296; itemID.BREAD = 297; itemID.LEATHERHELMET = 298; itemID.LEATHERPLATE = 299; itemID.LEATHERLEGS = 300; itemID.LEATHERBOOTS = 301; itemID.CHAINHELMET = 302; itemID.CHAINPLATE = 303; itemID.CHAINLEGS = 304; itemID.CHAINBOOTS = 305; itemID.IRONHELMET = 306; itemID.IRONPLATE = 307; itemID.IRONLEGS = 308; itemID.IRONBOOTS = 309; itemID.DIAMONDHELMET = 310; itemID.DIAMONDPLATE = 311; itemID.DIAMONDLEGS = 312; itemID.DIAMONDBOOTS = 313; itemID.GOLDHELMET = 314; itemID.GOLDPLATE = 315; itemID.GOLDLEGS = 316; itemID.GOLDBOOTS = 317; itemID.FLINT = 318; itemID.RAWPORKCHOP = 319; itemID.COOKEDPORKCHOP = 320; itemID.PAINTING = 321; itemID.GOLDENAPPLE = 322; itemID.SIGN = 323; itemID.WOODENDOOR = 324; itemID.BUCKET = 325; itemID.WATERBUCKET = 326; itemID.LAVABUCKET = 327; itemID.MINECART = 328; itemID.SADDLE = 329; itemID.IRONDOOR = 330; itemID.REDSTONE = 331; itemID.SNOWBALL = 332; itemID.BOAT = 333; itemID.LEATHER = 334; itemID.MILK = 335; itemID.CLAYBRICK = 336; itemID.CLAY = 337; itemID.SUGARCANE = 338; itemID.PAPER = 339; itemID.BOOK = 340; itemID.SLIMEBALL = 341; itemID.CHESTMINECART = 342; itemID.FURNACEMINECART = 343; itemID.EGG = 344; itemID.COMPASS = 345; itemID.FISHINGROD = 346; itemID.CLOCK = 347; itemID.GLOWSTONEDUST = 348; itemID.RAWFISH = 349; itemID.COOKEDFISH = 350; itemID.DYE = 351; itemID.BONE = 352; itemID.SUGAR = 353; itemID.CAKE = 354; itemID.BED = 355; itemID.REPEATER = 356; itemID.COOKIE = 357; itemID.MAP = 358; itemID.SHEARS = 359; itemID.MELONSLICE = 360; itemID.PUMPKINSEEDS = 361; itemID.MELONSEEDS = 362; itemID.RAWBEEF = 363; itemID.STEAK = 364; itemID.RAWCHICKEN = 365; itemID.COOKEDCHICKEN = 366; itemID.ROTTENFLESH = 367; itemID.ENDERPEARL = 368; itemID.BLAZEROD = 369; itemID.GHASTTEAR = 370; itemID.GOLDNUGGET = 371; itemID.NETHERWART = 372; itemID.POTION = 373; itemID.GLASSBOTTLE = 374; itemID.SPIDEREYE = 375; itemID.FERMENTEDSPIDEREYE = 376; itemID.BLAZEPOWDER = 377; itemID.MAGMACREAM = 378; itemID.BREWINGSTAND = 379; itemID.CAULDRON = 380; itemID.ENDEREYE = 381; itemID.GLISTERINGMELON = 382; itemID.BOTTLEENCHANTING = 384; itemID.FIRECHARGE = 385; itemID.BOOKANDQUILL = 386; itemID.WRITTENBOOK = 387; itemID.EMERALD = 388; itemID.ITEMFRAME = 389; itemID.FLOWERPOT = 390; itemID.CARROT = 391; itemID.POTATO = 392; itemID.BAKEDPOTATO = 393; itemID.POISONOUSPOTATO = 394; itemID.EMPTYMAP = 395; itemID.GOLDENCARROT = 396; itemID.HEAD = 397; itemID.SKELETONHEAD = 397; itemID.WITHERHEAD = "397:1"; itemID.ZOMBIEHEAD = "397:2"; itemID.STEVEHEAD = "397:3"; itemID.CREEPERHEAD = "397:4"; itemID.NETHERSTAR = 399; itemID.PUMPKINPIE = 400; itemID.FIREWORKS = 401; itemID.ENCHANTEDBOOK = 403; itemID.REDSTONECOMPARATOR = 404; itemID.NETHERBRICK = 405; itemID.NETHERQUARTZ = 406; itemID.TNTMINECART = 407; itemID.HOPPERMINECART = 408; itemID.DISC13 = 2256; itemID.DISCCAT = 2257; itemID.DISCBLOCKS = 2258; itemID.DISCCHIRP = 2259; itemID.DISCFAR = 2260; itemID.DISCMALL = 2261; itemID.DISCMELLOHI = 2262; itemID.DISCSTAL = 2263; itemID.DISCSTRAD = 2264; itemID.DISCWARD = 2265; itemID.DISC11 = 2266; blockID Enumerator (1.5.1) As with the itemID enumerator, loading this script will let you use easily remembered names instead of having to remember block IDs. For example, you can type blockID.DIAMONDBLOCK instead of having to remember that a diamond block is ID# 57. blockEnum.js blockID = new Object(); blockID.STONE = 1; blockID.GRASS = 2; blockID.DIRT = 3; blockID.COBBLESTONE = 4; blockID.WOODENPLANK = 5; blockID.SAPLING = 6; blockID.BEDROCK = 7; blockID.WATER = 8; blockID.STATIONARYWATER = 9; blockID.LAVA = 10; blockID.STATIONARYLAVA = 11; blockID.SAND = 12; blockID.GRAVEL = 13; blockID.GOLDORE = 14; blockID.IRONORE = 15; blockID.COALORE = 16; blockID.WOOD = 17; blockID.LEAVES = 18; blockID.SPONGE = 19; blockID.GLASS = 20; blockID.LAPISORE = 21; blockID.LAPISBLOCK = 22; blockID.DISPENSER = 23; blockID.SANDSTONE = 24; blockID.NOTEBLOCK = 25; blockID.BED = 26; blockID.POWEREDRAIL = 27; blockID.DETECTORRAIL = 28; blockID.STICKYPISTON = 29; blockID.WEB = 30; blockID.TALLGRASS = 31; blockID.DEADBUSH = 32; blockID.PISTON = 33; blockID.PISTONEXTENSION = 34; blockID.WOOL = 35; blockID.YELLOWFLOWER = 37; blockID.REDFLOWER = 38; blockID.BROWNMUSHROOM = 39; blockID.REDMUSHROOM = 40; blockID.GOLDBLOCK = 41; blockID.IRONBLOCK = 42; blockID.STONEDOUBLESLAB = 43; blockID.STONESLAB = 44; blockID.BRICKBLOCK = 45; blockID.TNT = 46; blockID.BOOKSHELF = 47; blockID.MOSSSTONE = 48; blockID.OBSIDIAN = 49; blockID.TORCH = 50; blockID.FIRE = 51; blockID.SPAWNER = 52; blockID.WOODENSTAIRS = 53; blockID.CHEST = 54; blockID.REDSTONEWIRE = 55; blockID.DIAMONDORE = 56; blockID.DIAMONDBLOCK = 57; blockID.CRAFTINGTABLE = 58; blockID.SEEDS = 59; blockID.FARMLAND = 60; blockID.FURNACEOFF = 61; blockID.FURNACEON = 62; blockID.SIGNPOST = 63; blockID.WOODENDOOR = 64; blockID.LADDER = 65; blockID.RAIL = 66; blockID.COBBLESTONESTAIRS = 67; blockID.WALLSIGN = 68; blockID.LEVER = 69; blockID.STONEPRESSUREPLATE = 70; blockID.IRONDOOR = 71; blockID.WOODENPRESSUREPLATE = 72; blockID.REDSTONEORE = 73; blockID.REDSTONEOREGLOWING = 74; blockID.REDSTONETORCHOFF = 75; blockID.REDSTONETORCHON = 76; blockID.STONEBUTTON = 77; blockID.SNOW = 78; blockID.ICE = 79; blockID.SNOWBLOCK = 80; blockID.CACTUS = 81; blockID.CLAYBLOCK = 82; blockID.SUGARCANE = 83; blockID.JUKEBOX = 84; blockID.FENCE = 85; blockID.PUMPKIN = 86; blockID.NETHERRACK = 87; blockID.SOULSAND = 88; blockID.GLOWSTONE = 89; blockID.PORTAL = 90; blockID.JACKOLANTERN = 91; blockID.CAKE = 92; blockID.REPEATEROFF = 93; blockID.REPEATERON = 94; blockID.LOCKEDCHEST = 95; blockID.TRAPDOOR = 96; blockID.HIDDENSLIVERFISH = 97; blockID.STONEBRICKS = 98; blockID.HUGEBROWNMUSHROOM = 99; blockID.HUGEREDMUSHROOM = 100; blockID.IRONBARS = 101; blockID.GLASSPANE = 102; blockID.MELON = 103; blockID.PUMPKINSTEM = 104; blockID.MELONSTEM = 105; blockID.VINE = 106; blockID.FENCEGATE = 107; blockID.BRICKSTAIRS = 108; blockID.STONEBRICKSTAIRS = 109; blockID.MYCELIUM = 110; blockID.LilyPad = 111; blockID.NETHERBRICK = 112; blockID.NETHERBRICKFENCE = 113; blockID.NETHERBRICKSTAIRS = 114; blockID.NETHERWART = 115; blockID.ENCHANTMENTTABLE = 116; blockID.BREWINGSTAND = 117; blockID.CAULDRON = 118; blockID.ENDPORTAL = 119; blockID.ENDPORTALFRAME = 120; blockID.ENDSTONE = 121; blockID.DRAGONEGG = 122; blockID.REDSTONELAMP = 123; blockID.OAKDOUBLESLAB = 124; blockID.OAKSLAB = 126; blockID.COCAPLANT = 127; blockID.SANDSTONESTAIRS = 128; blockID.EMERALDORE = 129; blockID.ENDERCHEST = 130; blockID.TRIPWIREHOOK = 131; blockID.TRIPWIRE = 132; blockID.EMERALDBLOCK = 133; blockID.SPRUCESTAIRS = 134; blockID.BIRCHSTAIRS = 135; blockID.JUNGLESTAIRS = 136; blockID.COMMANDBLOCK = 137; blockID.BEACON = 138; blockID.COBBLEWALL = 139; blockID.FLOWERPOT = 140; blockID.CARROTCROP = 141; blockID.POTATOCROP = 142; blockID.WOODBUTTON = 143; blockID.HEAD = 144; blockID.ANVIL = 145; blockID.TRAPPEDCHEST = 146; blockID.LIGHTPRESSUREPLATE = 147; blockID.HEAVYPRESSUREPLATE = 148; blockID.COMPARATOR = 149; blockID.DAYLIGHTSENSOR = 151; blockID.REDSTONEBLOCK = 152; blockID.NETHERQUARTZORE = 153; blockID.HOPPER = 154; blockID.QUARTZ = 155; blockID.QUARTZSTAIRS = 156; blockID.ACTIVATORRAIL = 157; blockID.DROPPER = 158;